


Broken Glass

by SabrielGallavichTrash (SheWhoWrites178)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Infidelity was forced, M/M, Past Infidelity, lost of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWrites178/pseuds/SabrielGallavichTrash
Summary: Six years ago, Sam Winchester lost the only man he’s ever loved. Not long after, he took off for California and left everything behind. But when his father dies and his brother needs help running the family business, Sam comes home. Life in his hometown is anything but easy, especially when the Novak and Winchester families have always been thick as thieves. Faced with the love of his life, Gabriel Novak, Sam feels his world crumbling. After six years, is there still hope for them?





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I love angsty fics with a happy ending and this is going to be no different. I’m not entirely sure where the idea came from but I sat straight up in bed at four in the morning and knew I was going to write it. It’s going to be a relatively short fic. Probably not more than five chapters. I hope you guys enjoy and remember to review.  
> Colleen

Sam wasn’t sure if he was happy or not that his hometown hadn’t changed any. Beside him, his best friend gave a sympathetic hum and gave him a smile that he couldn’t return. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he’d come back here. Yeah, Dean had needed a lawyer to help with the family business because they’d lost theirs after their dad passed. But he could have recommended someone else. He could have stayed in California where at least he didn’t have to risk ripping his heart out every damn day.

“You okay Sam?” Jess asked, her eyes lingering on his face.

Sam sighed, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. “Fine. Just really don’t want to be back here.” He said, glancing at her.

Jess lay a hand on his arm. “You’re not doing this alone, remember? I came with you.” 

And thank God she had because Sam probably would have turned tail and run by now if she hadn’t talked him into renting a two bedroom house. Jess had decided to come with him when she’d heard the story about why he’d fled Lawrence in the first place. She hadn’t had any ties to California and she’d wanted to help Sam and his family out. As a lawyer, Jess was fully qualified to help them with the bounty hunting business they’d started when Sam was just a baby. Dean had thought it a great idea and here they were.

“I know. I’m sorry I’m being so negative. It’s just…I never wanted to be back here.” 

“It’s all right. I don’t blame you for being a little negative, Sam.”

He pulled up in front of the small house they’d rented and waved half-heartedly to his older brother. Dean stood on the porch, his arm wrapped around the youngest Novak. Castiel was glaring at Sam, his eyes narrowed and his posture rigid. Sam shook his head, knowing that he deserved everything he got from the Novak family. He climbed out of the car, Jess at his heels, and stopped in front of his brother.

“Heya Sammy.” Dean greeted, pulling away from Castiel to hug Sam.

“Hey Dean.”

“And you must be Jess. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Jess smiled at Dean. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Dean. Sam’s told me a lot about you.” 

Dean glared playfully at his brother. “All good things, I hope.”

Sam smirked. “Mostly.” He said.

“Well, the movers got here late this morning but everything did get unloaded. I took the liberty of setting up your television because I know you’ll want something to do while you’re unpacking.” 

Sam groaned in happiness. “Thanks, Dean.” 

Dean handed him the keys to the house. “It’s all yours Sammy. Have a good night. We’ll see you tonight at the Roadhouse?” 

Sam fought back the urge to sigh. “Yeah, we’ll be there.” He said, though he really didn’t want to go.

“All right. Be there at six. You know how Ellen gets when we’re late.” Dean warned.

Sam cracked a smile. “We’ll be there at six, don’t worry.” 

Dean clapped Sam on the back and headed towards his car, Castiel at his heels. Sam let out a sigh that he hadn’t even known he was holding. He hadn’t had to stand in front of Castiel since the day he’d taken off from Lawrence and doing so had been more exhausting than he’d thought it could be. Once, Castiel had been one of his best friend. The Novak’s had grown up in the house next to theirs. Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, and Dean had been the quartet that was always together. Later, it became Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Castiel but they’d still been best friends. And then Sam had fucked it all up and he’d lost everything.

“Let’s go inside and you can tell me what really happened. I didn’t believe the bullshit story you spat at me last night.” Jess said, leading Sam inside.

“I guess you’d better hear it. Not that anyone else bothered to listen after that night but…I want you to know the truth.” 

They’d taken seats on the couch and Sam let himself think back to that night. Jess was silent beside him, letting him take all the time he needed. He would thank her for that later, he knew. 

“My family has lived next door to the Novak’s since…well before Dean or I was born. We grew up with Castiel and Gabriel and their brothers. When we were young, we were the Fearsome Four as their older brother Raphael used to call us. In High School, Dean and Castiel started dating and Gabriel and I weren’t long after.” For a minute, Sam lost himself in happier memories. “We dated for four years. When we were eighteen, the Novak’s had a graduation party for Gabriel and I at their place.” 

Sam let out a long breath. He hadn’t thought about that night in years and, now that he was, the memories were flooding back to him. 

“I got drunk that night. Really drunk. Gabriel passed out in the house sometime after midnight and I stayed up.” His eyes closed as pain assaulted him from all sides. “There was this girl. Gabriel and I went to school with her and she’d been obsessed with me since…forever, really. Her name was Ruby. I wasn’t interested but she couldn’t take no for an answer. She…she drugged me that night. And then she had sex with me. Recorded the whole thing and sent it to Gabriel. We broke up the next day.” There were tears streaming down Sam’s face from behind his closed eyelids. 

“Oh Sam…why didn’t you ever tell him?” Jess asked.

Sam scoffed. “I tried but Ruby had help. Gabriel’s older brother Lucifer helped her. He’d never liked me much because I turned him down in my freshman year. Gabriel and Lucifer have always been close and…well, it’s obvious who Gabriel believed. It was a choice between his cheating boyfriend and his beloved older brother. I had no chance.” 

Jess wrapped him in a hug and let him sob against her shoulder. All of a sudden, Sam remembered why he didn’t want to be here. That night, he would have to be faced with Lucifer again. Possibly Ruby as well. Gabriel most likely wouldn’t be there but seeing the people who had engineered the ruination of his life was enough. He didn’t know if he could do this. 

“Sammy? You home?” Dean’s voice echoed through the house and Sam sat up, wiping the tears from his face.

Dean knew immediately that Sam had been crying. Somehow, his older brother had always had a sixth sense when it comes to Sam. Jess moved over, letting Dean take her seat next to Sam. 

“You don’t have to come tonight if you don’t want to, Sam.” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulders.

“And have Ellen come to drag me out of the house? No thanks.” Sam scoffed. “Besides, I’m going to have to face them someday and I’d rather just get it out of the way.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be the tough guy, ya know. I know how hard this is and none of us are going to hold it against you.” 

“I’ll be there. Not for long, most likely, but I will make an appearance.” Sam forced himself to say.

Jess rolled her eyes at him. “Sam.”

But he shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’ve already sent a text to Crowley. He knows to call me if I need to step out.””

“Who’s Crowley?” Dean asked, a bit suspicious.

“A friend from law school. He’s very straight and very not my type. Too British.” Sam told his brother, rolling his eyes.

Dean looked at him. “Has there been anyone?” He asked.

“There was one guy. Name was Balthazar Milton. Didn’t go anywhere.”

“Why not?” Dean asked, looking concerned.

Sam let out a sigh and looked away from his brother. “I’m not ready, Dee.” He said quietly. “I know, I know, it’s been years and I should be ready by now but I’m not.”

Dean sighed. “It’s okay, Sam. I know…I know if something like that had happened to Cas and I, I would never get over it.” 

Sam scoffed. “Yeah. Difference here is that Cas would listen to you. He wouldn’t just walk away without hearing your side of things.” 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam shook his head. “I’m gonna go get dressed. We’ll meet you there.” 

Sam stood up then, stalking up the stairs and into his bedroom to get dressed. He could hear Dean and Jess talking quietly in the living room and knew that his older brother was getting all the dirty details of Sam’s sad love life. He didn’t care, he told himself as he grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a decent t-shirt. It didn’t matter that Dean knew how horribly broken Sam was. It wasn’t like it was a secret. 

When he finally stalked back downstairs, Jess was playing on her phone while she waited for him.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Let’s get going, then. Ellen absolutely loves it when we’re early.”

She followed him out to his car. It was odd, Sam thought as they drove, how easily he remembered everything in this town. There was the park where Gabriel had first kissed him. And there was the bowling alley where they’d spent there Saturday nights. On the edge of town, a mile away from the Roadhouse, there was the abandoned house where they’d made love for the first time the summer they were sixteen. Sam felt like his heart was being ripped out as he passed all the places that used to mean so much. They were just places now, places with a ton of now painful memories. Memories that were threatening to swallow Sam whole. 

Ellen had hung up the ‘family night’ sign in the door of the Roadhouse. She hung it there every time she didn’t want customers, usually when they were having a family get together. As he parked, Sam’s heart stopped. Gabriel’s old Toyota was in the parking lot, parked next to Lucifer’s battered pick up. Could he do this? Could he go in there and face the man that would always hold his heart? Sam wasn’t sure but he had to try. Dean was standing against his own car, watching Sam with an apologetic expression.

“I would have warned you if I’d known he was going to be here, Sammy. He made the decision last minute.” Dean said, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. If I have trouble, I’ll give Crowley the signal. He’s already said he’ll help get me through it.” 

That wasn’t all his British best friend had said. Fergus (you didn’t call him by that name unless you wanted the pants sued off of you) Crowley had been a senior the year Sam got into Stanford. He’d been Sam’s mentor and closest friend. When Crowley had found out what Lucifer and Ruby had done, he’d threatened to sue their asses off. People at the law office he worked for in California called him the King of Hell because he had a reputation for being pretty cutthroat in the courtroom. Sam was lucky to have him on his side. 

“You sure? Lucifer’s in there with Ruby and you know they’re going to provoke you.” Dean was worried.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ve spent the last few years dealing with Fergus Crowley, Dean. I think I can handle Lucifer.” 

Dean’s eyes widened. “That’s your Crowley? Damn. Dude has a reputation even here.” 

“He was graduating in my freshman year. We became pretty close friends. He’s a damn good lawyer but he’s also one of my best friends.” Sam explained.

“Let’s get inside. Ellen and Bobby are excited to see you.”

Sam smiled. “I’m excited to see them too.” He said.

Dean held open the door and Sam stepped inside, Jess at his heels. The second he stepped inside, his eyes found Ellen and Bobby. His surrogate mother and father were sitting at a table, laughing. When they saw Sam, they got up and headed towards him. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when Ellen wrapped her arms around him. 

“It’s good to see you, boy.” Bobby said, hugging Sam when his wife pulled away.

“It’s good to see you guys too.”

“Sit down. I’ll have a beer and something for the lady brought out.” Ellen said.

Jess grinned. “Bring a whiskey if you have it. I’m not much for girly drinks.” She said.

Bobby laughed. “Your girlfriend’s got taste.” He said.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Bobby. Just a good friend.”

Jess laughed. “Sam’s not really my type.” She explained.

They took seats at the table, Sam avoiding the end of the table like the plague. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced down there and his stomach clenched. Gabriel looked like he always had. Longish brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. He wore a leather jacket and jeans and, Sam fought a smile, was sucking on a lollipop. Beside him was his brother Lucifer, a tall blonde man with blue eyes, and Ruby. Sam turned his eyes to Ellen, not able to look at Ruby or Lucifer. Even seeing their faces made Sam want to say something rude. He took the beer that Ellen was offering and took a sip.

“So, Sam, how was California?” Asked a guy sitting next to Ellen’s daughter Jo.

Sam grinned at his old friend Ash. “Decent. Not much to do.”

Jess shoved his shoulder. “Not much to do my ass. That’s why you were out with Fergus every other weekend.” 

“Careful, I’ll tell him you called him Fergus.” Sam said, grinning back at her.

“New boyfriend Sammy?” Lucifer’s cocky voice asked from the end of the table.

Dean’s fists clenched beside him but Sam laughed. “Crowley? Hell no. He’s straight, you know. And not my type.” Sam said, not looking at Lucifer.

“You don’t have to lie, you know. We’re all friends here.” Ruby said and Sam could hear the smirk in her voice.

“That’s enough Ruby. You weren’t even invited in the first place. Shut your mouth or I bounce your ass.” Jo said, startling Sam.

Ruby glared but didn’t say anything else. The same couldn’t, however, be said for Lucifer. 

“If anyone gets bounced, it should be Sam. He’s the one that’s not wanted.” 

Sam felt his blood start to boil and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Crowley, knowing that if he didn’t have a distraction in the next two seconds, he was going to punch Lucifer in the face. A second later, Crowley’s face appeared on his screen. Sam stood.

“Sorry. Crowley’s calling. Might be important.” Sam said, fleeing the bar.

Outside, he leaned against the wall and answered.

“Hey.” 

“Ah. There’s my favorite moose.” Crowley said and Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

“I just got here and I’m already ready to commit a brutal murder. Possibly two.” Sam said.

“Who’re you going to murder?” Crowley asked, voice changing just a bit.

“Lucifer and Ruby. I swear they’re fucking insufferable.” 

“I did offer to take care of them for you Moose.” 

“Why don’t I just murder them instead? It would be a lot easier than suing.” Sam said.

Crowley laughed. “Moose, you don’t mean that. And if you did, perhaps you should do something else. Like tell the truth.” 

Sam let out a breath, hearing the door open behind him. “Tried that, remember? No one listened.” He gritted his teeth. “The bitch drugs me and gets me to have sex with her and no one listens to me just because fucking Lucifer vouches.”

“It’s been a few years, maybe you should try again.” 

“How? They won’t even look at me without glaring. It’s like they don’t know me at all.” He closed his eyes. “I can understand it from some of the other Novak’s. But Castiel? I still can’t understand it. He knows me better than that. Or I thought he did. He knew how much I loved Gabriel.” 

Crowley sighed. “Make him understand. The Sam I know doesn’t take this shit from anyone. Are you really going to let someone like Lucifer fuck you over like this?” 

“I would like to speak with you, Sam.” Castiel’s voice said from behind him.

Sam whirled around. Castiel was standing behind him, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and…sorrow? Sighing, he nodded.

“You may just get your wish. Castiel wants to talk.” He told Crowley.

“Call me if you need me, Moose. I’m not busy tonight.” Crowley’s voice was light but Sam could hear the underlying note of protective anger hidden within.

“Thanks Crowls.”

Hanging up, he looked at Castiel and sighed. This was going to be the longest conversation of his life, he just knew it.

“What do you want Castiel?” Sam asked.

Castiel looked down. “How much of that was truth?” He asked bluntly.

“All of it.” 

Castiel swallowed and looked at the sky. “Lucifer really…he helped her?” He asked.

“Of course he did. Asshole never has liked me. He’d do anything to get me away from Gabriel and it finally worked.” Sam admitted.

Castiel sighed. “I didn’t see it then because Lucifer was still the perfect son back then. He’s different lately. Michael kicked him out of the house because he caught him doing drugs while he was supposed to be watching Alfie.” Castiel looked back at Sam. “I can see it now, of course.” 

“I shouldn’t have expected you to see it. They’re your brothers, Cas. You…you have a responsibility to them.” Sam said.

But Cas shook his head. “You were my best friend, Sam. I should have listened to your side of things before I made my decision.” He paused, looking nervous. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

“You don’t even have to ask, Cas. You’re my best friend. Have been since we were born. I can’t exactly not forgive you.” Sam said. “Besides, I’ve missed you.” 

Castiel smiled then, the wide and happy grin he’d always reserved for Sam. Hugging the shorter man, Sam silently marveled that Cas had listened. Cas didn’t hate him anymore.

“May I…may I ask a question?” Cas asked when they pulled away.

“Of course, Cas.” 

“Do you still…have feelings for Gabriel?” 

Sam let out a long breath. “I’ve been in love with Gabriel since I was born it feels like. That’s not the kind of thing you just get over. I’ve tried, believe me. Crowley took me to every bar in California trying to get me a date. But I couldn’t…” Sam took a deep breath and blinked the water from his eyes. “It’s been Gabriel since day one and it will always be Gabriel. Which means I’m going to die alone.” 

Cas was looking at him with determination shining in his blue eyes. “No. I will talk to Gabriel. It won’t be easy to get him to listen but he will listen.” Cas paused. “He still loves you as well. I know he does because he wears the ring you gave him around his neck and…well, he told me so. The last time he got drunk he called me and told me that he still loved you.”

“Cas…I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You aren’t. I’m doing it because I should have done this from the beginning. My brother is a hardheaded ass at times.” 

Sam smiled. “Let’s get inside before Dean thinks I’m trying to seduce his husband.” Sam said, grinning.

Cas followed him back inside, saying something that made Sam laugh. He’d forgotten how funny Cas was. Dean looked up at them as they took their seats, his eyes happy as they saw his two favorite people laughing together.

“You’ve turned traitor then, Castiel.” Lucifer sneered as Castiel said something else to Sam.

Dean made to speak but Castiel held up his hand, his eyes blazing. Sam had rarely ever seen Cas this angry. The only other time had been when Gabriel and Sam had broken up and Cas had broken Sam’s jaw. To see that look directed at Lucifer made Sam’s heart sing.

“I would shut up if I were you, Lucifer. I’ve recently had my eyes opened.” Cas smirked, glancing at Sam. “I would watch my back if I were you. You’ve pissed off some pretty important people.” 

Sam noticed Gabriel’s eyes narrow on his brother but Cas shook his head, turning back to Dean with a bright smile. Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around the back of Castiel’s chair. For the rest of the night, Lucifer didn’t bother them. In fact, Sam had a pretty good night.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabriel finds out the truth and Lucifer is reminded why it is not a good idea to mess with Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise that the story isn't over yet. Sam and Gabriel still have a few things to work out together and I still have a pretty epic confrontation between Ruby, Sam, and Gabriel. This will likely be a shorter story than the others that I have planned but it won't be too short. Here's Gabriel's point of view, though.

Two  
Gabriel

Gabriel Novak did not want to go to Roadhouse. Sam was going to be there, he knew it, and he wasn’t ready to stand face-to-face with the man who had held his heart since birth. But Lucifer was persistent. He kept telling Gabriel to just show Sam that he didn’t give a shit about him anymore and Gabriel eventually gave in just to shut the other man up. He hadn’t exactly counted on Ruby being there, though, and he spent most of the evening avoiding the urge to slam her face against the wall. 

A few minutes into the dinner Lucifer started his usual shit and Gabriel watched Sam get angry. You wouldn’t have noticed it if you didn’t know Sam as well as Gabriel did, of course. But Gabriel had known Sam since they were toddlers and could tell by the raising of his eyebrow and the stubborn set to his jaw that Sam was getting more and more pissed by the second. It came to a head, finally, when Lucifer snarled something about Sam not being wanted. Thankfully, Sam’s phone rang and he stood up to answer it before he could punch Gabriel’s older brother in the face. 

Gabriel wasn’t at all surprised when Castiel stood and followed Sam from the Roadhouse, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was, however, surprised when they came back in laughing. It was like Cas had never been mad at Sam. They were laughing and joking around, Sam’s eyes lighting up every time Cas made another joke about their childhood days. And when Lucifer accused Cas of being a traitor, Cas’ words rang in Gabriel’s head. He’d had his eyes opened. What the hell did that mean? Gabriel spent the rest of the night pondering this and Lucifer spent the rest of the night taunting Sam who, thankfully, ignored him.

They stayed late at the Roadhouse that night, though Sam left a little earlier than Gabriel himself did. He didn’t go home until midnight, long after Sam and his friend from California had gone home. Long after even Lucifer and Ruby had gone back to their small apartment. He wasn’t exactly sure why he stayed except that his house was empty and he didn’t really relish going back only to sleep on the couch because his bed was too big. 

The next morning, Cas showed up at Gabriel’s apartment. He’d left Dean at home, he said, because this was a conversation for the two of them and only the two of them. Gabriel let him in, his heart beating so fast that he felt like it would burst from his chest. He wasn’t even sure why he was so anxious. Whatever Cas had to tell him was serious, though, and he knew that he could trust his brother.

“Hey Cas, what brings you here today?” He asked, forcing his tone to stay light.

“We need to talk.” His brother said, his tone serious.

Gabriel took a seat across from Cas in his favorite chair. “Does this have anything to do with the reason why you’re suddenly acting like Sam never broke my heart?” 

Castiel winced. “I wish you wouldn’t say that.” He said quietly.

This time, Gabriel glared at his younger brother. “He cheated on me! I thought you understood how much he hurt me!”

“I know that something terrible happened and you refused to even listen to his explanation. I also know that I nearly lost one of my best friends because you refused to listen! Which is why you’re going to shut up and listen to what I have to say.” Castiel burst out, glaring right back.

“Fine. Go ahead.” 

There was nothing Castiel said that would convince Gabriel that Sam was anything but a liar and a filthy cheater. Absolutely nothing. But he settled back in his chair, intent on listening to whatever lies Sam had told his brother.

“Yes, Sam slept with Ruby, but it was not consensual.” Castiel took a deep breath. “Lucifer helped her.”

Gabriel snorted. “And how, pray tell, did Lucifer help her? I saw the video, Cas. Sam wasn’t being held down.” 

“Lucifer drugged him. He was handing out the drinks that night, remember?” Castiel explained, looking at Gabriel with wide eyes.

Gabriel let himself think back to the video that Ruby had sent to him, the one in which she’d had sex with Sam. Sam had been limp, Gabriel realized. And, while he had reacted to her, Sam hadn’t been as into it as he’d always been when he was with Gabriel. Lucifer had always hated Sam but Gabriel had never been willing to see that he would go to such lengths to hurt Sam. But now…Gabriel could believe it.

“Are you certain? Castiel…are you a hundred percent on this?” Gabriel asked, feeling the color drain from his face.

“Sam wouldn’t lie about this. And, when we got home last night, Dean told me that he knew it to be true as well. Gabriel, Sam loves you.”

“Oh God…” 

Gabriel bent forward, placing his hands over his face. Sam hadn’t cheated on him willingly. His own brother had sabotaged his relationship with Sam. Anger flared in him, white hot, and Gabriel stood up. Lucifer was not going to get away with this. 

“Gabriel, where are you going?” Castiel asked, following after him.

 

“To find Lucifer.”

He heard Castiel give a muttered curse, following after him. Gabriel ignored him and stalked to his car, climbing inside and driving towards Winchester Bounty Hunting, Lucifer’s job. Dean had only kept him on because Lucifer was one of their best Bounty Hunters. As he pulled into the driveway, he saw that not only was Sam’s car in the driveway but so was Lucifer’s. He didn’t bother to pay attention to Castiel hurrying along behind him as he marched to the doors and went inside. He stopped at the front desk where Dean Winchester was currently talking to the receptionist.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Gabriel demanded.

Dean pointed down the hall to the break room. “On break. Why?” 

“Because I’m going to kill him.”

Without saying another word, Gabriel set off for the break room at a power walk. He could hear Dean conversing quietly with Castiel behind him but he ignored it. Throwing open the door to the break room, Gabriel glanced inside. Sam was sitting at a table with Charlie Bradbury, a friend of theirs from High School, and Lucifer was sitting at a table not far away. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed on his brother and he headed towards him. 

“Hey there little brother.” Lucifer greeted.

Gabriel didn’t bother to say anything to him. He pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Lucifer’s face. After hearing his older brother cry out in pain, Gabriel did it again. And again. And again. Soon, there was blood on his fists and then a pair warm arms were hauling him away from Lucifer. He was not aware of anything outside of the anger in his head aside from Sam’s voice somewhere close to his ear.

“What the hell is going on here?” Sam was demanding.

There was a pause and then Castiel’s voice answered. “He found out what Lucifer did to you, Sam. I could not stop him nor did I want to.” 

Dean’s voice was the next one to speak. “I can’t honestly say that I blame Gabriel.” 

“You’re condoning this?!” Lucifer was yelling.

Dean scoffed. “You drugged my brother and caused him to cheat on Gabriel. You ruined their relationship. The only reason I didn’t kick your ass myself is because Sam didn’t want me to get involved.” Dean paused. “You’re fired, by the way.”

Castiel’s voice was quiet as he spoke to Sam. “Take him to your office, Sam. I think you two need to talk.” 

Sam said something, so soft that Gabriel couldn’t hear it. But he was moving, following along behind Sam as they walked towards his office. He followed Sam into the office and watched as the taller man closed the door. Gabriel didn’t know what to say to him and, even if he did, he didn’t really think he could find his voice at that moment. Sam was watching him through sad hazel eyes, his hair falling into his face. 

“Four years.” Gabriel said at last. He looked at his feet. “Four years and I didn’t know. I…Sam…I didn’t…” He broke off as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. 

“He was your brother. I shouldn’t have expected you to understand things so soon.” Sam said.

“Stop doing that!” Gabriel groans, shaking his head.

“Stop doing…what?” 

“Trying to make things better for me. I’m fucking terrible. We were together for four years. You were my life and I didn’t even give you the time of day.” 

Sam looked down at him, hazel eyes soft. “And Lucifer is your big brother. He was always your favorite. I knew that you’d never believe me. It…that was why I didn’t really try and force you to listen to me.” 

Gabriel let out a rush of air and let himself give a low sob. Sam had known that he’d choose Lucifer. The pain of that washed over him and he sobs out loud. Sam’s arms came around him then and it was all Gabriel could do not to tangle his fingers in Sam’s jacket.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story isn't over yet. Gabriel and Sam may have made up but peace isn't to be had just yet. This chapter is mainly just filler/fluff. 
> 
> Next chapter we meet Crowley in person and Ruby gets her just desserts.

The sight of Gabriel’s tears had never been something that Sam enjoyed. In fact, he hated it. Gabriel was always so cheerful, so upbeat, and seeing him cry like this broke Sam’s heart. He couldn’t even speak as he gathered the man to his chest and held him as Gabriel sobbed. Try as he might, Sam couldn’t be angry with Gabriel. He had been, once, but he’d meant what he’d told Gabriel. He couldn’t rightfully blame the other man for not believing him. Lucifer had been the beloved big brother back then, the perfect one that Gabriel had looked up to. How could Sam have expected Gabriel to know that Lucifer was lying? He’d been practically raised by the man after all. 

It was a long time before Gabriel stopped crying. When he had, he stood there with his head resting against Sam’s chest. He was still breathing heavily and Sam could feel him shaking. Neither of them spoke for a long time, both too wrapped in their own thoughts. But then Gabriel stepped away and looked at the floor, his voice shaking and tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry Sam. I…I lost you because I was too blind to see that my own brother was stabbing me in the back.”

“You never lost me.” Sam said quietly. He let out a quiet chuckle. “Crowley was always trying to get me to go on dates and I did once. Didn’t turn out well and Crowley stopped trying after that.” 

“What was his name?” 

“Balthazar Milton. He was a buddy of Crowley’s that we hung out with once in a while.” Sam put a finger under Gabriel’s chin and forced him to look into Sam’s eyes. “It didn’t work out with Balthazar because he wasn’t you. He didn’t leave his underwear in the middle of the hallway. I never found candy wrappers in the shower. Balthazar didn’t sing when he was happy. I…Gabe…he wasn’t you. I couldn’t make myself love him because you never gave my heart back to me.”

Gabriel looked hopeful. “I didn’t listen to you. We were together for four years, best friends our entire lives, and I let my brother come between us.” 

Sam shrugged. “None of that matters to me anymore. It did once, yeah. I was pissed at you for a long time. But I couldn’t stay mad because I know that if Dean had done something like this…I can’t say I would have believed you. Lucifer raised you, Gabe. I should never have expected you to believe me over him.” He sighed. “I should have fought harder to get you to listen, yeah. But I was scared and so I didn’t.”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness…”

Sam shook his head. He stared down at Gabriel for a long moment and then bent his head and joined their lips. Pouring everything he felt for Gabriel into that kiss, Sam hoped it was enough to convince him that Sam no longer cared what they’d done to each other in the past. All he cared about was their future. The past was just that, the past. It had already happened and Sam no longer cared. 

When they pulled apart, Gabriel was smiling softly. His eyes were shining the way they had the first-time Sam had told him that he loved him. The sight brought a smile to Sam’s face, the smile that only Gabriel could bring. 

“You love me again…” Gabriel said breathlessly, staring at Sam with wide eyes.

“I never quit.” 

Gabriel’s response was to press his lips to Sam’s again, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. Sam smiled against Gabriel’s mouth and pressed himself close to Gabriel. For a few long moments, they stood like that and got lost in each other. 

“What do you say we get outta here?” Sam asked.

Gabriel nodded. “I’d say that’s a good idea.” 

Sam grinned and followed Gabriel out to his car. He grinned when he saw the horrible parking job that Gabriel had done as he slid into the passenger seat. They drove for a while and Sam knew where they were going without having to ask. There was a little spot in the park where they’d spent their entire childhood. It had been his and Gabe’s special spot, secret from even their brothers. It was where they’d had their first kiss, where Sam had first proposed to Gabriel. They parked under a tree and Gabriel looked at Sam as though questioning whether this was okay. Sam thought it was perfect. What better place to get back together than the place where it had all started?

He got out of the car and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. They walked in silence to the small alcove. When they were in the privacy of their spot, Sam searched for the spot where they’d carved their initials into that old tree. He found it easily and stared at it for a long moment. They’d been fifteen when they carved those initials, long before it all fell apart. Sam reached out and traced the initials with his index finger. Beside him Gabriel wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. 

“I remember when we traced this, you know.” Gabriel whispered. 

“I do too. It was right after I’d told you that I was in love with you. You pulled out that pocket knife Dean got you for Christmas and you traced our initials.” 

“And then I pushed you up against the tree and kissed you.” 

“That was my favorite part.”

Gabriel hummed softly. “I came here a couple times after we broke up and I thought about scratching out those initials. But I couldn’t do it. I’d think about it and just…break down.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Sam kissed the top of Gabriel’s head. “The night before I left for Stanford I came here. There was so much I wanted to say to you then but I knew you wouldn’t listen. So I came here and said it to this tree. It was like saying goodbye to a grave.” 

“I used to come here and talk to you after you left. I’d just sit here and talk to you for hours.” 

Sam was silent for a while. “Do you remember what I told you when I proposed to you?” He asked.

Gabriel nodded. “You told me that I was your forever home and that you wanted to be mine.” 

“You still are, you know. When I was in California and someone would ask me where home was…I would think of you.” 

Gabriel looked up at him, his golden eyes shining. “If I’m being honest, you’re still mine.” He said, his voice so soft that Sam almost missed it.

Sam turned them so that Gabriel’s back was against the tree. Bending, he pressed his lips against the other man’s and let his kiss tell Gabriel everything that was written on his heart. When they pulled apart, they were both a little breathless. He rested their foreheads together and smiled down at Gabriel.

“If you still want me, I’m yours.” 

Gabriel smiled through the tears streaming down his cheeks. “Ditto Sasquatch.” 

Their lips met again and this time they didn’t come back up for air for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the lateness of this chapter. :) I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a comment!

Gabriel decided to come back to Sam’s place that night. They drove directly to the house where Jess was already waiting, having taken Sam’s car home for him. There was another car parked on the street, though, with its driver sitting calmly in the front seat. Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows at each other. Whatever Ruby was doing here, they didn’t want to know. They stared at each other for several long moments before Sam sighed, resting his head on the dashboard. Gabriel glanced at him, feeling instinctively that Sam was more than slightly afraid of Ruby. He couldn’t blame him. She’d drugged him, taken advantage of him, and then ripped Gabriel from him. He could understand Sam’s fear and he was more than ready to bring the bitch’s world crashing down around her. 

But then Sam raised his head and there was a fire in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. He turned to look at Gabriel and reached across to kiss him before climbing out of the car. Gabriel hurried after him, wanting to be sure that she didn’t try anything stupid. She climbed out of her car, her long brown hair swinging behind her as she turned to face them. 

“So, you took him back, huh? You believed his lies and you turned your back on your own brother.” 

She’d spoken directly to Gabriel, disregarding Sam’s existence entirely. Gabriel reached over and threaded his fingers through Sam’s. “I found out the truth. You and my brother conspired to hurt Sam and it worked. For a long time, I really believed that he’d cheated on me.” Gabriel snorted humorlessly. “I don’t know why I ever believed you. You and Lucifer are both liars. And you deserve to burn in Hell.” 

She turned her eyes on Sam, her glare deepening as she stared at him. “You’re pathetic.” She said.

Ruby made to say more but she didn’t exactly have a chance. Jess, Sam’s friend from California, sauntered out of the house towards them. She came to a stop in front of Ruby.

“You’re the pathetic one. And you’ve made a mistake by coming here.” She glanced at Sam. “You still have a restraining order on her. She broke it by coming here. I’ve already called the police and Crowley as well.” 

Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist. “You’re an angel, Jess.” 

She smiled, shooing them towards the house. “Go to the house with your man. I’ll wait for the police and then I’m taking off for the night. Got a date.” She grinned. “Crowley will be here early tomorrow. He wants to see you guys.” 

Sam laughed and looked at Gabriel as they walked into the house. “You’ll love Crowley. He can be an asshole to people he doesn’t like but he’s a loyal friend.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“He’s a good guy. A bit snarky, but good.” 

Gabriel could hear the affection in Sam’s voice. “If you like him, then I’m sure I will too.” 

Sam kissed his temple. “You will. He makes me crazy sometimes. He loves to come up with these crazy schemes that, more times than not, tend to get us both in trouble. But I always have fun with him.” 

“Do I need to be jealous?”

“He’s straight. And my heart has only ever belonged to you. Crowley took me to every bar in California trying to get me laid and it never worked. You were the only one I ever wanted.” Sam said.

Gabriel grinned. “Good.” 

They walked into the kitchen and Gabriel leaned against the counter while Sam prepared dinner. Once, it would have been Gabriel cooking dinner as Sam got in the way, but right now Gabriel was content to let Sam do the cooking. 

“I can’t believe she was stupid enough to show up here.” Gabriel said,

Sam shrugged. “I knew she would eventually. Jess and I prepared for it.” 

Gabriel grinned. “She’s pretty protective of you.” 

“We’re protective of each other. Back in California, we both got a lot of shit. She’s lesbian and I’m gay. You wouldn’t believe the amount of times we were hit on by idiots who didn’t understand what the terms lesbian and gay meant. We ended up pretending to be a couple just so they’d leave us alone.”

Gabriel laughed. “I wonder who her date is with.”

Jess entered the kitchen then. “Charlie Bradbury. She’s a friend of yours and Sam’s, I guess. We got to talking at work today and I really like her. She’s pretty and she seems fun.” 

Sam smiled at her. “Charlie’s great. She’s one of our best friends.” 

Jess pecked him on the cheek. “Well, I’m gonna go take a shower. I’m picking Charlie up in an hour.”

“Where are you taking her?” Sam asked.

“There’s a pizza place not too far away that she said she likes. And then there’s a movie that she mentioned she’d love to see but doesn’t have the money. I’m gonna take her to see it.” 

Gabriel grinned. “Good choice.”

“You boys have fun tonight!” 

She disappeared up the stairs then and Sam chuckled as he slid their dinner onto two plates. They headed into the dining room together. They ate and talked about things that had happened in the years they’d been apart. Sam told Gabriel all about California and Gabriel told him about his work here in Lawrence, how he’d published three books already and had a book deal for six more.

They spent the rest of the evening curled on Sam’s bed with his laptop. They fell asleep sometime after midnight, after a bout of lovemaking that sent Gabriel soaring. He’d forgotten just how amazing being with Sam could feel. 

Gabriel woke in the early morning hours to hear someone creeping around downstairs. Figuring that it was Jess, he turned his face into Sam’s chest and tried to go back to sleep. He’d almost drifted off again when the door to Sam’s bedroom slammed open with such force that it rattled the wall. Sam and Gabriel both sat up straight, looking first to each other and then to the doorway. Gabriel’s heart stopped. Lucifer was standing in the doorway, his hands around a gun that was pointed in Sam’s direction. 

As Gabriel watched, Lucifer pulled the trigger. There was no time. Sam couldn’t move. Only thinking about that bullet that was aimed for Sam’s head, Gabriel threw himself in front of it. He felt it shred his shoulder, heard Sam’s enraged scream. He couldn’t see anything aside from Sam’s form as it slammed his brother against the wall, knocking the gun free. Sam was screaming for Jess to call the police and Gabriel was sobbing. His shoulder, his fucking chest, hurt so bad. Slowly, amidst the sound of Lucifer and Sam screaming and Jess’s terrified sobbing, Gabriel lost consciousness.


	5. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the super long update on this fic. I haven't had internet in so long. Thankfully, I have internet now, so updates should be quicker. I hope you guys enjoy this. :)

The hospital was far too fucking quiet for Sam’s taste. They’d been there for hours now and there was still no word about Gabriel’s condition. He’d been taken back into surgery not long after they arrived and no nurse that Sam badgered could or would tell him anything. Jess was seated behind him on a chair, Charlie beside her. Sam had called Dean a few hours ago but his brother was still down at the police station, dealing with the reports and Lucifer’s arrest. 

“Moose!” 

Sam glanced up at the sound of Crowley’s voice. His best friend was striding down a hospital corridor towards him, dressed in a suit and looking very worried. The sight of Crowley filled Sam with relief and he went striding towards him. Crowley wasn’t normally the type of person to hug but he pulled Sam into one after seeing the fear and worry on his face.

“Crowley thank God.” Sam breathed.

“What the hell happened?” Crowley asked, leading Sam towards a chair. 

“Gabriel and I were at my house. We were sleeping and Lucifer broke in. He had a gun and he was aiming at me and Gabriel threw himself in front of the bullet.” Sam said, all in a rush. 

Crowley laid a hand on Sam’s arm. “How is Gabriel?” He asked, his tone low.

“I don’t know. They won’t tell me. It’s been hours and they won’t tell me.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Crowley growled. 

Sam watched as his best friend sauntered angrily towards the nurse’s station, his lips set in an angry line. He spoke to a nurse and Sam watched him gesture angrily over his shoulder. A moment later, he came striding back with a pleased smirk on his face.

“It’s a wonder the miracles that happen when you threaten to sue the arses off of a place.” He said before continuing, “Gabriel’s still in surgery. They’ve come to a few problems but it’s nothing life threatening.” 

Sam sagged in relief as his brother’s form came into view, Castiel walking beside him. Dean stopped in front of him and hugged Sam before taking a seat on his other side.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Gabriel’s still in surgery. They told Crowley that they’ve come to sort of problem but that it isn’t life threatening.” Sam whispered.

Crowley scoffed. “I had to threaten to sue their pants off before they’d tell me anything, though.” He said.

Dean grinned tiredly. “I like this guy.” 

Castiel inspected Sam’s face before speaking. “You are not at fault for this, Sam. Lucifer is an idiot and he will pay for this.” 

Crowley smirked then, a vicious smirk. “Yes. He will. I’ve already called the local DA’s office and I’m going to be prosecuting him personally. I had to pull a few strings but I’ve taken the case. I spent most of the way here on the phone with them.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Sam wanted to kill Lucifer himself, he probably would have felt sorry for the guy. Crowley was a vicious attorney when he’d set his sights on someone. There was no way that Lucifer would get off this time. He was going to pay for what he’d done. Really and truly pay for it. That gave Sam a sick sort of pleasure but he didn’t feel guilty. Lucifer had shot Gabriel. Could have killed him. If Sam had his way, he’d be dead right now. As it was, the only reason he hadn’t strangled the life out of the man was because Jess had started screaming about Gabriel.

A doctor approached them and Sam stood along with Castiel. The doctor smiled at them before speaking.

“We’ve moved Gabriel into a room. He’s awake and in some pain but he won’t go to sleep until he sees Sam.” The doctor said.

A wave of relief crashed over Sam. It was so strong that it nearly sent Sam to his knees. “Thank God.”

“Two of you can go back.” 

Castiel and Sam followed the doctor back to a small room with a single bed. On the bed lay Gabriel. His shoulder was bandaged but he was indeed awake. He glanced at them as they entered the room and relief flooded his expression. 

“Sam. Thank goodness.” Gabriel breathed as he caught sight of Sam entering the room. 

Sam rushed towards the bed, his chest feeling lighter than it had since that morning. There was a small smile on Gabriel’s face as he gazed up at Sam, though he looked a bit tired. Bending, Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. The smaller man smiled and pressed a hand to Sam’s cheek.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked.

Gabriel winced. “I’ll be okay, gigantor. I’m just a little sore. Better now that I see you.”

“You scared the shit out of me, Gabe.” Sam admitted, sitting on the side of the bed.

“What’s happening with Lucifer?” Gabriel asked, stroking his good hand down the side of Sam’s cheek.

“He’s been locked up.” Castiel said. “Dean and I just came from the police department and he’s going to be locked up until his trial.” 

Sam smiled. “Crowley called the DA office, apparently. He’s going to be prosecuting Lucifer.” 

Gabriel gave a tired smile. “Good. That’s… good.” 

“Get some sleep, love.” 

“Don’t leave?” Gabriel looked up at Sam, his golden eyes tired.

Sam bent to press his lips to Gabriel’s forehead. “I won’t. I’ll stay right here.”

“No. I want you to lay with me. I…I won’t be able to sleep without you next to me.” 

Sam brushed the hair out of Gabriel’s eyes and kissed him. “Of course.” 

“I will let everyone know that you are all right, Gabriel.” Castiel murmured. “Get some rest. Dean and I will visit tomorrow afternoon.” 

Gabriel smiled his thanks and turned heavy eyes to Sam. The taller man slipped his shoes off and climbed in bed beside him, wrapping his long arms around Gabriel and holding him close. Gabriel curled against him, shivering just a bit. Sam held onto him as he fell asleep. He didn’t let go all night, choosing to watch the man who held his heart as he slept peacefully against his chest.


End file.
